The present invention relates to personal care products, such as wipes and absorbent articles, that are capable of providing a skin health benefit to the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to wet wipes comprising at least one botanical compound that selectively controls the growth and/or adherence of flora on the skin. The botanical compounds described herein and suitable for incorporation into a wipe or absorbent article may selectively promote the adherence of healthy flora to the surface of skin or mucosa, selectively inhibit the growth of problem flora on or around the skin surface, selectively inhibit the adherence of problem flora to the surface of skin or mucosa, or provide multiple combinations of these effects.
A variety of flora, both beneficial and pathogenic, may be found on the skin at any given time. Problem flora, such as pathogenic bacteria and yeast, have been associated with numerous ailments, including skin infections, diaper rash, urinary or vaginal infections, and malodors, and are associated with various irritants, such as proteases, lipases, carbohydrases, lipopolysaccharides (“LPS”), volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”), and other bio-molecules. In contrast, healthy bacteria attach to the skin, and may provide a variety of benefits, including playing a role in preventing pathogenic organisms from colonizing or growing.
The disruption in the protection of healthy flora may result in the colonization of other organisms, which in turn may cause irritation, infection, and diseases on or near the skin surface. One example of a healthy bacterium is Lactobacillus acidophilius, which colonizes the vaginal epithelium during child-bearing years, and inhibits the growth of pathogens. Another skin bacterium which can have positive health attributes is Staphylococcus epidermidis. S. epidermidis is a normal microbial inhabitant of human skin. In most cases, strains of S. epidermidis are nonpathogenic and play a protective role in their host. For instance, S. epidermidis appears to prevent colonization of the skin by dermatophytic fungi, and may alter the production of irritating metabolites. In limited circumstances, S. epidermidis, however, can become an opportunistic pathogen by spreading into the blood through breaks in skin barriers. Individuals most susceptible to S. epidermidis infection are intravenous drug users, newborns, elderly, and those using catheters or other artificial appliances. Regardless, S. epidermidis is generallly regarded as a bacteria that provides a health benefit.
In contrast, an example of a common pathogenic flora is Candida albicans. When in yeast form, C. albicans naturally inhabits the human digestive tract, and is a normal part of bowel flora. However, under certain conditions, such as a weakened immune system, a high sugar diet, or improper pH in the digestive system, among others, C. albicans may shift from the yeast stage, to an invasive mycelial fungal form. The mycelial fungal form of C. albicans binds readily to the skin and mucus membranes, and is associated with a wide variety of infections, including vaginal yeast infections, oral infections, and diaper rash.
Other common pathogenic flora include Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Proteus mirabilis, and Escherichia coli. Like C. albicans, E. coli naturally inhabit the human gastro-intestinal tract. However, E. coli can be pathogenic, and are responsible for several types of infections in humans, including urinary tract infections. For example, E. coli can colonize from the feces or perineal region, and ascend the urinary tract to the bladder, causing infection and irritation.
P. aeruginosa is an opportunistic pathogen of humans, and is resistant to many antibiotics. P. aeruginosa may infect almost any type of compromised tissue, and can cause a variety of infections, including urinary tract infections, respiratory system infections, dermatitis, soft tissue infections, and bacteremia, as well as a variety of systemic infections, particularly in immunosuppressed patients.
P. mirabilis is a Gram negativie rod that is widely distributed in nature and easily isolated in the feces of most animals, but is hardly ever found in high numbers unless the normal intestinal microflora is altered. P. mirabilis can cause invasive diarrhea and severe infections of the upper urinary tract, and has also been implicated in infections of blood and wounds.
To date, skin cleaning products, such as wet wipes and dry wipes, have primarily cleaned the skin by attempting to remove and/or kill all flora present on the skin, regardless of whether the flora are potentially beneficial or potentially harmful. For example, numerous commercially available wet wipes comprise at least one antimicrobial compound, such as an organic acid, which is typically used in combination with a surfactant to kill flora on the skin surface. Although typically effective in killing flora located on the skin surface, the antimicrobial wipe kills all flora and does not, and cannot, distinguish between “good” and “bad” flora.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a skin health benefit for inhibiting the growth or adherence to the skin of problem flora, while maintaining, or even enhancing the adherence of healthy flora. Products, such as wipes or absorbent articles, that comprise one or more compounds capable of selectively controlling the growth and/or adherence of flora to the skin would thus be desirable, and could impart a beneficial health effect to the user.